


Harringrove | Spooning

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: Steve is a big spoon.





	Harringrove | Spooning

It’s been a month after the battle of starcourt. It was easier for people, because they thought the mall burnt down, but for others, who were involved and saved Hawkins, and probably the world, struggled. They struggled, but continued to live. 

It’s been a week since Billy’s been discharged from the hospital. He spent all his time in his room, smoking and listening to loud music. He wouldn’t talk to anyone. Even when he was hospitalized, he barely spoke to others. Joyce, Steve, Robin, Nancy, Jonathan and the kids, even Susan, would often visit him at the hospital. 

On his first day back home, Billy woke up screaming. Even thought, it’s been a month after the battle of starcourt, Billy was not over it. He was scared. All this time he was being asshole to these kids, while they were going through some supernatural shit. 

It was Friday night and Neil came home drunk. He barged in Billy’s room and started to complain how Billy was huge disappointment and useless piece of shit. That night Billy cried himself to sleep, only to be woken up by terrifying nightmare at 5 in the morning. Of course his screams woke up the whole house and Neil kicked him out. 

Billy had nowhere to go, so he got in the backseat of his camaro and spent the whole night there.

The next day, when Max got home from Byers’, somewhere around 10 pm, she walked in on Billy getting a blanket and pillow from his bed, so he could sleep in the car. 

“You don’t have to do that” Max says to him. 

“If I sleep here and wake up screaming again there is no chance I’m ever gonna step in this fucking house” Billy says and walks out of the room, but Max stops him.

“I talked to Steve...” She says. Billy furrows his eyebrows and asks “About what?”

“His parents are never home, so I asked him if you could stay with him. He said it was no problem and you could crash at his place anytime.”Max said, playing with her fingers. 

“I’m not homeless Max, I don’t need to crash at his place” Billy got mad and brushed against Max as he walked by and positioned himself in the backseat of his car. 

It was windy and very cold for August. Billy tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t. Something was bothering him, he wasn’t feeling safe, so he got in the driver’s seat and drove to Harrington’s. 

It was two in the morning when Billy got there. He banged on the door couple of times before he was greeted with sleepy Steve. 

“Max said I could... that I..could..”

“Yeah, come in, Hargrove” Steve said and opened the door widely for Billy to go inside. He led younger boy to the guest’s room and then went in his own bed. At around 5, Steve woke up at screams coming from the guest’s room. Steve jumped out of his bed and ran to Billy. Billy was covered in sweat and he was panting. “Shh,It’s gonna be alright”Steve reassured Billy and did something both of th boys never expected would happen...Steve wrapped his arms around Billy. “It’s gonna be alright” He said again and Billy fell asleep in the older boy’s arms. 

On the second day of staying over at Steve’s Billy couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning in the bed. Billy walked out of ‘his’ room and walked towards Steve’s. Much to his surprise, Steve was awake, lying on hi bed and reading a book. 

“Uh.. hey” Billy said awkwardly

“Hey...” Steve said “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Billy shook his head. “Me neither” Steve sighed and put the book aside. 

“Can...can I s-sleep with you” Billy awkwardly asked. It was weird for Steve but “sure” he said and moved on the one side of the bed. Billy laid down next to Steve and pulled the blanket over his body. The boys were sharing the blanket. 

“Lights on or off?” Steve asked. “On” Billy yelled. “Uh.. sorry” He apologized softly. “It’s okay.”

Billy curled up in a ball, his back facing Steve. Steve looked at the boy lying next to him. “Are you cold?” He asked when he saw Billy slightly shaking. “A bit” Billy said. Steve moved closer to the younger boy, wrapping his arm around him and spooning him. They were so comfortable that both of them fell asleep so fast. 

The next nights, they keep doing the same. Billy would go to Steve’s room, asking if he could sleep with him. Steve would give him a huge smile and say “sure.” Then both of them would fall asleep, with Steve spooning the younger boy.


End file.
